Yeti Chomper
Made by: Devon Yeti Chomper is Devon's plant. Yeti Chomper is a Super Rare ice variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This character was first revealed in a short clip, part of the Character Showcase series. It is shown that the Yeti Chomper is able to shoot snowballs which slow opponents, and eventually freeze them in place. However, these snowballs have limited range, as they curve downward the farther they are shot, similarly to the Engineer's projectiles. This variant is the only unlockable Chomper variant in the beta. Appearance Yeti Chomper has "ram" horns with yeti fur on his leaves, head and pretty much everywhere. It also has blue lips and some of his leaves are also blue. Yeti Chomper looks the same in PVZ2 as custom, and in Garden Warfare 2. He looks the same in every game. Personality Yeti Chomper is a fierce, hungry and quite chilly plant. He is rumored to be related to Cold Snapdragon, Snapdragon and hes confirmed to be related to other Chomper's which was an obvious guess. Yeti Chomper is usually cheerful and doing winter related activities when hes not fighting zombies. Powers Yeti Chomper is an upcoming Super Rare ice variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This character was first revealed in a short clip, part of the Character Showcase series. It is shown that the Yeti Chomper is able to shoot snowballs which slow opponents, and eventually freeze them in place. However, these snowballs have limited range, as they curve downward the farther they are shot, similarly to the Engineer's projectiles. This variant is the only unlockable Chomper variant in the beta. Friends Yeti Chomper has tons of friends, mostly every single plant fighting against zombies, but there are some he values more then others. Those being all the Chompers, Cold Snapdragon and other Ice Related Plants such as Snow Pea, Winter Melon and Frost Rose. Hobbies Yeti Chomper does tons of Winter related activities, even if it's not winter! He enjoys sledding, skating and chilling up zombies by shooting them with his icy snowballs! Being from the Viking Ages, he enjoy's dressing up like a Viking by wearing a Viking helmet. (His costume) Trivia *Yeti Chomper comes from the Viking Ages *He is rumored to be related to Cold Snapdragon. **Yeti Chomper was guessed to be related to Cold Snapdragon due to their yeti-like features. Gallery Quotes *"Do you need extra chill with that?" - One of his main quotes. *"I hope you enjoy snowball fights!" - When firing his snowballs. *"Frost the Chomper is coming in!" - Entering battle. *"I come from Viking Times!" - Talking about his home place. *"Impossible! I can't loose to simple competition!" - When loosing a battle to the zombies or the Booter. *"Yes! Another frosty victory!" - Winning a battle. *"Zombies don't even taste bad!" - After finishing a zombie. *"Haha! I'm a Viking!" - Wearing his costume. *"Get Frozen!" - When his snowball's hit a zombie. *"Cold Snapdragon? Yes, he's my chill buddy, but related? Do you think I would tell you that?" - Talking about his possible relative, Cold Snapdragon. *"Keep ANYTHING fire related AWAY from me!" - When fire plants, zombies or anything fire comes in contact with him. *"Into the chilly depths below!" - Burrowing underground *"Hope you like FROSTY Spikeweeds!" - When planting his special Spikeweeds. *"Hold it right there Zombie!" - When gooping a zombie. *"Your about to feel... ULTIMATE CHILL AND FROST POWER!!" - When him and at least four other ice plants, team up together. Category:Chompers Category:Plants Category:Ice Plants Category:Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants